vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean
'''Dean' was a werewolf, who was turned into a hybrid by Klaus and killed by Connor. Season Four When Connor takes Jeremy, Matt & April as hostages in Mystic Grill, Stefan asks the support of Hybrids from Klaus. Therefore Dean will be sent by Klaus to Connor. But Klaus orders Dean specifically not to kill Connor. Apparently Dean is the friend of Hayley whom she mentioned before. Tyler argues with Dean not to do what Klaus says since Connor can easily kill Dean. Hayley also says not to listen. But Dean says that Hayley is not a Hybrid and she doesn't know what will happen if he doesn't do Klaus's demands. Then Tyler explains Dean about himself and breaking the sirebond. But Dean challeng es Tyler to go against Klaus and Tyler takes a call to Klaus who is in Italy. Klaus threatened Tyler that he will tell Tyler's secret about Hayley to Caroline. Then Tyler backs down and says Dean to do whatever he wishes. So Dean enters to Mystic Grill and gets into a bomb set by Connor. Finally Connor shoots the injured Dean and kills him. Physical Appearance Dean is handsome, tall and has an athletic build. He has off shot straight brown hair, and gray eyes. Personality Because Dean was sired by Klaus, his personality is a mystery. Dean shows his contempt for his life as a werewolf, however, Hayley, and Tyler try to protect him, to go help Stefan against Connor, demonstrating that he has a friendly, loyal and honest personality. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their Werewolf heritage a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werwolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, Hybrids do not have control over their actions. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Klaus' Sire Bond' - Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them. *'Hybrid bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned by Klaus will die if he is staked with the White Oak Stake. *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. Appearances '''Season 4' *''The Killer'' Name Dean is of Old English origin, and the meaning is "valley; church official or Chief". Tropes *We hardly knew ye ! He is killed in the same episode where we learn his name. *When the Hybrids got introduced as "Hybrids" (no name given ), we knew they are all Red Shirts . *When welearn his name , we know that he is relevant to the plot. *He could have been a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created to be killed. *He had his Day in the Limelight just before being killed - making it a Death in the Limelight. Gallery Dean.png|Dean 405 - 0044.jpg|Seriously, Dean, you're going to die. 405 - 0047.jpg|I am a super fast, hard to kill hybrid! 405 - 0050.jpg|Dean: a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! My master told me so! 405 - 0059.jpg|Yes Master, your will is my command! 405 - 0060.jpg|Dean heads to the Mystic Grill 405 - 0067.jpg|Dean finds the home made bomb... 405 - 0071.jpg|Big BADA-BOOM 405 - 0077.jpg|Dean is not dead... yet! 405 - 0079.jpg|So... ripping their hearts does kill hybrids... 405 - 0080.jpg|Curse Connor and his inevitable contraptions! See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased